projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Akira Yuki
This is a list of quotes for the paired characters Akira Yuki and Kage-Maru. Like the other paired characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the solo characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select solo characters. Akira Yuki Intro * This match should help train my kung fu... And yours as well. * Reach for the stars! * I can feel it... I can feel your passion! * The important thing is connecting your moves together. * I won't tolerate anything less than your all! * I can't let evil go unpunished. * No matter who my opponent may be, I won't run! * I can hone my kung fu in this battle! * So that is the burden you carry. * The time has come! Let us begin! Haaa! Multi Attack Support Attack * Come, Kage Maru! * My kung fu continues to improve! * Kage Maru! Now's our chance! * Now the true match begins! * Now it's getting interesting! Counter Failure * If you want a rematch, come at me! * I won't give up! * Have I grown soft in my heart?! * It's OK to fail. I won't give up on fighting! * I must still be missing something... Victory * You're 10 years too early to beat me! * I want to fight someone even stronger! * Come on, come on, come on! * You must not let power become a tool. * Make me burn even hotter! Kage-Maru Intro * Why do you fight? * Stop complaining and look towards the future. * I admire your disposition. * Show me what you can do. * Hmm. Then let us go together. * Move like the swift breeze. * I have no qualms with this opponent! * Kage Maru, of the Hagekure-style jujitsu, is here! * What a mysterious expression. Special Attack * Hagakure jujitsu, secret art! * My secret art will bury you! * It is decided. Prepare yourself! * Live in darkness, die in darkness! * The dark embraces me! Support Attack * Akira, go on ahead! * I'll handle support! * Come with me! * I shall assist you! * You can't escape! Counter Failure * Pathetic! * How can I face my ancestors like this?! * I will remember your name! * There is still much I have to learn. * I need more training! Victory * As always... Namu! * Absurd! * None can defeat me! * My heart is clear, and thus at peace. * That was a good workout, but you must train harder. Paired Characters Intro * Kage Maru: The soft may triumph over the tough. Akira: Don't forget the opposite is true as well. * Akira: Let's do this! Watch my back, Kage Maru! Kage Maru: No need. Your back is a weapon in its own right. * Akira: Trust your opponent and know yourself. Kage Maru: Akira, your intentions are good, but you must learn to be flexible. * Akira: One should never harm others, nor themselves, in the face of danger. Kage Maru: That is the rule of budo. Never forget it. * Kage Maru: Even if our path should be obstructed... Akira: Our hearts will never break! Victory * Akira: I see you're as deadly a human weapon as ever, Kage Maru. Kage Maru: That is what you must become if you seek to master your own path. * Akira: Kage Maru! I can't wait till the day I can fight you again too! Kage Maru: Indeed. One day, our rematch will become a reality. * Akira: You're twenty years too early to defeat me! Kage Maru: You've already fit in ten more years worth of training? Solo Characters Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Intro *'Akira': As my teacher said, "A man can bring two things in the battlefield"... Alisa: Oh, that's not enough! You need grenades, and Restore Pills, and traps, and... Kage-Maru: You'll learn what he means eventually. Aty Intro *'Akira': Aty, your moves... Do you have ninja experience? Aty: Well, I've had military training... Oh, and I jump across lily pads and stuff. Kage-Maru: Lily pads? The training of a true shinobi! Axel Stone Intro *'Axel': It's nice having a ninja on our side. Imagine if he were our enemy. Kage-Maru: Yesterday's ally is tomorrow's foe. Stay on your guard. Akira: Kage Maru, you're scarring the city folk. Let's go! Captain Commando Intro *'Akira': You think I could rent that combat armor? Captain: Rent? Oh, no need to pay me... Assuming you can handle the work. Kage-Maru: Do not expect great monetary reward, either. Estellise Sidos Heurassein Intro *'Estelle': I should write a picture book packed with ninja action! Akira: You heard her, Kage Maru. Show her some Hagakure skills. Kage-Maru: These skills are an ancient secret. They are not meant to be rendered in pastels. Felicia Intro *'Felicia': Nngh, let me rest for a second! I'm an actress you know! Akira: Ugh. Movie types can be such divas. Kage-Maru: Training is everything. Keep your momentum up. Heihachi Mishima Intro *'Kage Maru': Behold my Hagakure-style Ju-Jitsu! Heihachi: Ho ho! One of the few old-school ninga left in the world, eh? Akira: Yeah, a lot of them these days are a bit less, erm, orthodox. Hibana Intro *'Hibana': A shinobi without a katana, eh? Akira: You could at least use some shuriken, Kage Maru. Kage-Maru: No need. The only blade I need is the one in my heart. Victory *'Akira': I need to earn more power... The power to defeat the wicked. Kage-Maru: Calm down, Akira. Power exists for those who need protection. Hibana: A shinobi who has lost conviction is no longer a shinobi... Ingrid Intro *'Ingrid': Isn't calling out your move names like that kind of childish, really? Akira: It's kind of addictive once you start doing it. Right, Kage Maru? Kage-Maru: ...It's not bad. Victory *'Ingrid': Well, that was over fast. And I'm still pumped up, too! Kage-Maru: Restraining your emotions in battle is another facet of training. Akira: Very true, Ingrid. Let's begin by training you to stop fidgeting. June Lin Milliam Intro *'Akira': Perhaps some gymnastics would be a good addition to my repertoire. Kage-Maru: Indeed. One must constantly refine one's techniques. June: Uhh, my moves might be a bit too much for a man your size. Leanne Intro *'Akira': How long would I need to train to equal Leanne's jumping skills? Kage-Maru: She probably grew up in the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Leanne: Um... I dunno, it just comes naturally to me. Leon S. Kennedy Intro *'Leon': I had no idea Japanese ninja still existed. Kage-Maru: Shinobi are always lurking in the corners of history. Akira: They aren't too uncommon around us, at least. Natsu Intro *'Kage-Maru': O shinobi of the distant past, show me your powers... Natsu: Sheesh, do you EVER loosen up? Hey, here's a cool move, take that stick outta your ass. Akira: Hard to tell who's really from the past here... Victory *'Kage-Maru': I yet lack training. I must aim ever higher! Natsu: Let's face it. Training sucks. Sucks like nothing that has sucked before. But you gotta do it. Akira: Two true ninja at heart. Their words may differ, but their intention is the same. Pai Chan Intro *'Akira': One should never harm others, nor themselves, in the face of anger. Pai: My creed! This is the guideline I live by! Kage-Maru: And it is the law of my masters! Victory *'Pai': We still don't have enough. Akira: Enough training? Kage-Maru: No. Love. Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey Intro *'Akira': I could teach you my stamping move, Phoenix. That'll add some oomph to your objections! Kage-Maru: And I could teach you the Hiendan... Though I warn you, it's dangerous. Phoenix: Wha--? No no no no! I'm fine without them, I promise! Ryo Hazuki Intro *'Ryo': Let me show you the essence of Hazuki-style Ju-Jitsu! Kage-Maru: Taste the force behind Hagakure-style Ju-Jitsu. Akira: Amazing to think how two ju-jitsu styles can be different. Victory *'Kage-Maru': One must never skip basic practice if one truly desires victory. Ryo: Like my father said... He who masters the basics has mastered the core of all training! Akira: Well put. Perhaps I should start over from the beginning myself. Segata Sanshiro Intro *'Segata': You're ten years too early! Nnnngah! Akira: Segata Sanshiro! You say it AFTER you win! Kage-Maru: This man... He is not constrained by time! Victory *'Segata': Yes! I dub thee.. The Virtua Fighters! Akira: Huh? You think we're imitation fighters, Segata? That's not nice. Kage-Maru: Perhaps, but... Something about the name is sort of catchy. Ulala Intro *'Ulala': Kage Maru! Will you teach our viewers how to perform the Hiendan? Kage Maru: It's a dangerous skill, not to be trifled with. Akira: Oh, that flying head-butt move? Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': Akira, can you teach me how one stamps one's foot like that? Akira: Oh! You want to learn the secrets of Yuki-Style Bajiquan? Kage Maru: I think she just wants it for when she grows huge. Category:Quotes